


sweater weather

by sweetchems



Series: ~the little things~ [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/pseuds/sweetchems
Summary: It's cold, Frankie likes Gee's sweaters, and is absolutely not little.





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> sidenote the reason most of the college au stuff is gonna b under two series is bcuz I wanted to be an organized freak so if I ever write smut/anything for the college au with zero little!frank content I can just put it under the college au and not under the little things series for less confusion.

“‘m cold, Gee,” Frankie whines, curling in on himself on the sofa.

 

Gerard raises an eyebrow, glancing up from his phone with a smile. “Well if somebody wasn't being a stubborn little grump, maybe I'd cuddle with you and warm you up, little one.”

 

“‘m not li'l…. ‘m a big boy,” Frankie protests with a stubborn pout.

 

“Is that so? How old are you right now then, sugar?”

 

“U-um….” Frank counts intently on his fingers, before announcing, as usual, “F'wee. ‘Das not li'l!”

 

“Of course not, hun, that's _super_ grown up.” Gerard smirks, tapping Frank on the tip of his nose with his pointer finger. Frank's eyes cross ever so slightly as he watches it, before his expression returns to a pout. “You're a very grown up little boy, aren't you Frankie?”

 

“‘m not a wi'l boy.”

 

“Yes you are, now c'mere, sweetheart,” Gerard coaxes, and Frank just huffs, before leaning into his boyfriend's lap, letting him pull him into a big, warm hug. “Is that one of my sweaters again?” Gee asks with a smile when he notices how big Frank's green sweater seems to be on him, the sleeves covering his hands a bit.

 

Frankie smiles a little, almost mischievously. “ _Maaaaybe_ ,” He answers, which absolutely means yes. “I like ‘em better den mine.”

 

“I like ‘em on you too,” Gerard says with a soft laugh. “They make you look _so_ little.”

 

“Bu’ I…. I no-”

 

Gerard swiftly kisses his little on the forehead and pops his paci between his lips in one motion, eliciting a tiny, whiny noise in response from Frankie. “Shush. Don't argue, sweetheart. You're very, _very_ little, sugar, aren't you? My sweet little baby boy.”

 

“Uumm…” Frank's cheeks go pink, and he tugs his sweater up over the bottom half of his face shyly. He giggles behind his paci, hiding his blushing face in Gerard's shoulder.

 

“Awh, don't hide your cute li'l face, sweetie. Who's my little boy?” Gerard coos, running his fingers through his little's hair.

 

Frankie peers up at him. “‘s it me?” He asks around his paci, all innocent and sweet.

 

Gerard rolls his eyes. “Of course it is, silly boy. Who else would it be?”

 

“I dunnooo….” Frankie giggles, settling himself down in Gee's lap and playing with the hem of his sweater. He yawns a little after a moment, he's so warm and comfy that it's makin’ him so, so tired….

 

Gerard seems to pick up on his exhaustion. They both had long, long days of classes and work today, and both are very tired. “Is my little one feeling sleepy?” He asks, voice light and kind, as it nearly always is.

 

Frank nods slowly, eyes fluttering shut. “Di’nt haf a nap…. ‘das why ‘m sweepy….” He explains sleepily, words accompanied by the soft sounds of him suckling on his paci as he drifts off to sleep.

 

_So damn cute_ , Gerard finds himself thinking. _I'm so lucky_.

**Author's Note:**

> also I'm aware I write "li'l" weird haha
> 
> p.s. follow me on tumblr im sweetchems on there too
> 
> p.p.s. baby talk is fun to write what the hell it's the only "dialect" I enjoy writing-


End file.
